


Dawnbreaker

by Cantatrice18



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mistakes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: In which Serana discovers the nasty side effect of the Dragonborn's favorite weapon.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dawnbreaker

The spell ripped though her, tearing at the parts of her that made her undead. Serana staggered and fell to her knees, pain making her vision blur. She could see a glowing figure approaching. “Please – I yield!” she croaked. “Please . . .”

The Dragonborn stopped a foot away, enchanted sword still gleaming ominously in her hand. “Serana? What is it? What’s happened?”

She knelt and Serana shrank back from the sword. The weapon was unmistakable now: Dawnbreaker, bane of the undead. “Keep it away from me,” she pleaded, hating the weakness in her voice. She couldn’t bear the thought of such a weapon piercing her skin, destroying her from the inside out.

The sword disappeared from view at once. Serana closed her eyes, relief making the pain even more present. She felt a hand on her hip bone, and another over her breast. “Heal,” the Dragonborn murmured.

Magic coursed through her, a comforting wave that strengthened every bit of her and allowed her to feel whole once more. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the face of the Dragonborn. “Why did you use it?” she asked weakly. “The sword?”

“I, well, forgot.” The Dragonborn flushed red. “You’re just so . . . alive. I forgot you would be affected by its power as well.” She shook her head. “Gods, Serana, I nearly killed you. Can you forgive me?”

“I’m alright,” Serana assured her, and indeed she felt better than she had since her resurrection. “Just . . . pick another weapon next time.”

“I will. I promise,” the Dragonborn said fervently. Standing, she offered Serana her hand. “Are you well enough to move on?”

Serana nodded, taking the proffered hand and rising to her feet. “Let’s go,” she urged. “No use waiting here for them to find us.”

Despite her words, Serana let the Dragonborn lead the way into the dungeon. She trusted her companion, but the memory of Dawnbreaker’s magic consuming her flesh made her want to hide in the darkness and never emerge. It would take her a long time to forget that feeling, and she could only pray that the Dragonborn chose her weapon more wisely in the future. Otherwise, Serana faced a brutally short resurrection indeed.


End file.
